


Storm in a Teacup

by JemWithA_J



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemWithA_J/pseuds/JemWithA_J
Summary: You were mad at him for putting himself in the line of fire to protect you. You didn’t understand why he did it. This thing between you was just a fling. A bit of fun. Wasn’t it?
Relationships: Thomas “Mac” McAllister x Reader
Kudos: 9





	Storm in a Teacup

Walking back into the little kitchenette of the safe house which Twenty were currently holed up in, you felt an ache in your heart as you saw his stupid little china teacup sat on the table where he had left it when you had all rushed off after getting the call. Walking over to the table you picked it up, your finger tracing the delicate pattern of flowers upon it.

“Why?” You whispered. “Why did you do that?”

You were angry with him. Shoving himself in the line of fire to protect you. You were both soldiers. You both knew the risks. Why because he was a bloke did he think he had to prove himself to everyone. To be the big man. He could have just shouted. You were a decent shot. Better than him if truth be told. You could have killed the bastard before he even had a chance to shoot you.

The anger was beginning to rise up in you like the waves of a stormy sea. The cup was still in your hand and before you knew it you were getting ready to throw it at the wall before a steady hand took hold of yours, stopping you.

“I don’t think Sergeant McAllister would be impressed to find his favourite teacup in pieces on his return, do you Lance Corporal?”

You turned your head to see Alexander Coltrane, his eyebrow raised as he gently held onto your wrist.

“We don’t even know if he’s coming back, Sir.”

You whispered, cursing the break in your voice as you did. Feeling confident that the teacup was once again safe, the Colonel let go of your arm, studying you with his eyes.

“Sergeant McAllister is a fighter.” He replied as he walked over to the sink, filling the kettle before flicking it on to boil. “He’s not one to give up. Sit down. I’ll make you a drink.”

You did as he said, placing the teacup down on the table as he spooned coffee into two mugs. Your feelings were all over the place. You still felt angry, but at the same time your heart was aching. The last time you saw Mac he was on the concrete floor, bleeding out. The others went with him to the nearest hospital. You couldn’t make yourself go. You found your way back to the Crib and waited there for the news you had spent the full time dreading. But it didn’t come. Wyatt told you that he was stable. That the gunshot wound didn’t hit any vital organs by sheer luck. That he’d be in the hospital recuperating for the next few weeks and that you should go and see him.

“Have you been to see him?”

Coltrane’s words echoed the thought in your head as you heard him place the mug of coffee down in front of you before sitting down and taking a sip of his, his eyes still studying you. You wrapped your hands around the mug, grateful for the soothing warmth it gave off as you shook your head.

“May I ask why?”

“Because he’s an idiot.”

You mumbled into your coffee and you heard a chuckle from your boss.

“Well I assumed that was common knowledge, Lance Corporal, it still doesn’t explain why you are the only one not to have visited.”

You looked up at your Colonel and wondered just how much he knew. He was perceptive. Sharp as a tack. As careful as you and Mac had been you had to wonder if he didn’t sense something.

“I don’t understand why he did it, Sir.” You said eventually, meeting his gaze. “Why he took that bullet for me.”

The Colonel nodded.

“It’s what we do, isn’t it?” He replied. “We protect people. Look after one another. In situations like that your body tends to take over. Fight or flight. McAllister saw the danger and acted, just as I’m sure he would have done in the same way for any of us in that situation.”

“Would you have done it, Sir?”

The Colonel raised an eyebrow.

“Like I told you. It’s fight or flight. The way your body reacts to certain situations. But I would like to hope that I would, yes. To protect my team.”

Team. He said the word again. Generalising it. Making it about us as a whole rather than…

“Why should it matter why he did it?” The Colonel asked, once again speaking as though he could read your mind. “Whether it was teamwork or...other reasons. The only thing that matters is that he did it and by some sheer miracle the both of you are still alive to tell the tale. Which I’m grateful for. God knows where I would find anyone else as frustratingly insubordinate as you two…”

There was a small smile playing on his lips and you couldn’t help but return it.

“How long have you known?”

“Long enough.” The Colonel replied, draining his coffee cup and getting to his feet. “Now please, will you just go and see him. I cannot cope with that pathetic, moping look on his face any longer.”

“Mac doesn’t mope…” 

“Oh trust me.” Coltrane replied. “He does. And it’s utterly pathetic.”

You managed a laugh at this and the Colonel smiled.

“If you head there now you will be able to see him whilst it’s quiet. The rest of the team are here. I’ll keep them occupied with something so you aren’t disturbed.”

He placed a companionable arm on your shoulder as he passed you to head to the door.

“Thank you Sir.”

Giving a brief nod, he walked from the room as you finished your own coffee and took a deep breath as you prepared to go and see the man you loved.

When you got to the hospital it was practically deserted. Turns out the Boss had managed to pull some strings and had called ahead to advise them that you were coming as visiting time technically finished hours ago. The nerves were building up inside of you. You had no idea what to expect or how you would feel when you saw him again. But you knew that you had to. You had reached the door to his room without even realising it. Taking a deep breath you turned the handle and stepped inside. You thought there would be tubes. Breathing equipment. But there was nothing like that. He was propped up slightly in the small bed, sleeping. A large dressing covered the gunshot wound at his shoulder. He looked pale and drawn which freaked you out slightly as you had never seen him look anything other than strong. You wanted to move closer but for some reason you couldn’t make yourself. Then he shifted slightly, a groan of discomfort leaving his lips as he opened his eyes and saw you. Then that familiar grin appeared on his lips.

“Hey kid. Finally decided to show your face eh?”

Mac was grinning at you, but you could tell it wasn’t the usual, carefree smile which lit up his entire face. You knew that face and this man so well and you could sense that this had shaken him. He thought he was invincible, you all did if truth be known. You couldn’t do the job you did without feeling like you’d always come out the other side of it.

“Say somethin’ then…” His voice drifted into your thoughts and you looked over at him again. “Not used to you being so quiet, it’s unnerving.”

“I could say the same about you…”

“I have just been shot if you hadn’t noticed.” Mac replied acting mildly affronted.

“And whose fault was that?”

You couldn’t help but snap back. Maybe it was the relief of knowing that he was okay and you actually had the chance to chastise him. He fixed you with a curious look as you tried to avoid his eye.

“What’s up kid?” He asked, his voice now serious. “This isn’t like you at all.”

“Why?” You asked, shaking your head. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Took that bullet for me!” You hissed, the frustrating building inside of you, even though you knew you had to keep your voice down due to the time. “Why’d you have to go and be the bloody hero?”

“Oh, cheers. That’s gratitude for you.”

“I’m serious Mac! I could have taken him!”

“No. You couldn’t.”

His voice was quiet now and as you looked at him you could see he was no longer looking at you. He had closed his eyes as if taking himself bank there and the sight of it threw you momentarily off balance.

“I know you were going to say how much of a bloody good shot you are but I’m serious kid. You couldn’t have taken him. And in that moment I saw what could happen to you and I couldn’t let it. Next minute I felt the bullet hit and I was on the ground. Didn’t even realise I’d done it.”

“Fight or flight…”

As you whispered it he opened his eyes and looked at you.

“Eh?”

“Something the Boss said…” you replied, remembering your conversation of earlier in the evening. “About how your body takes over in situations like that. Seems he was right.”

“Well he does tend to get it right quite a lot of the time. Sometimes I think we should even listen to him…”

Catching his eye you saw that familiar cheeky grin on his face and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“You do know he knows…”

“Knows what?”

“About us.” You grinned at the look of confusion followed by realisation on his face. “He all but told me in not so many words before I left to visit.”

“Flaming hell is nothing sacred these days?” He replied, shaking his head in mock frustration. “Should’ve bloody guessed though. Not much gets past him.”

“Is it really such a bad thing though?” You asked, finally sitting down on the chair next to his bed. “People knowing about us?”

“Depends who you are talking about.” He said, dryly. “The boss? Nah. We all knew about the extra curricular activities he was getting up to with Zarkova last year and none of us blinked an eyelid so I assume we can expect the same discretion from him…”

You choked on the sip of water you had just taken as he matter of factly came out with that statement and had to cough a few times to clear your throat as he lay there grinning at you.

“Novin?” He continued. “She’s like me little sister. She’d tease us for a while but she’d let it drop eventually. But Wyatt…”

He shook his head.

“Wyatt would have a bloody field day.” He continued, rolling his eyes. “Every two minutes he’d be bringing it up, taking the piss. He’d never give it a rest. And he’s annoying enough as it is…”

You chuckled, your hand finding his, taking him by surprise. It was warm, his grip strong, and despite the anger and frustration of earlier, it made you feel calm.

“Are you really saying it’s not worth it?” You whispered, leaning in closer to him until you felt his breath against your lips. “It’s not worth putting up with Wyatt’s teasing if it means that we don’t have to go off and find an empty room or store cupboard every time we wanted to…”

You stopped as you saw him grinning at you, the smile lighting up his eyes with mischief.

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy our little secret rendezvous?”

“No!” You laughed, grinning back at him. “And I’m not saying they have to stop...I’d just like to use a bed from time to time…”

He chuckled, squeezing your hand tighter.

“I can’t say that I don’t agree with you there…”

“So…?”

You looked at him, searching his eyes with yours until finally, he nodded.

“Okay kid. You win. We’ll tell them. But can we keep it our secret just a little bit longer?”

You nodded, finally letting your lips meet his as you melted into him, comforted by his familiar smell and taste.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” You whispered as you broke away, sweeping a hand through the dark curls of his hair.

“You don't get rid of me that easily kid…”


End file.
